The Last Goodbye
by EvelynEvelyn
Summary: AU, no curse, no magic. As a bounty hunter Emma Swan is often hired by wealthy men to track down those who have wronged them, but when one elusive client hires her to track down and return his wife and their adoptive son, her usually aloof attitude towards her job is put to the test.


**Summary;** AU. No curse, no magic. As a bounty hunter Emma Swan is often hired by wealthy men to track down those who have wronged them, but when one elusive client hires her to track down and return his wife and their adoptive son, her usually aloof attitude towards her job is put to the test.

**Warning;** Rating will be going up, mentions of domestic abuse in later chapters.

**A/N; **Any typos or grammatical errors I may of overlooked are mine, apologies in advance!

Prologue

Emma Swan felt like a coward.

How could she not? Sneaking off in the dead of night like some criminal. She wished she could be stronger, that _somehow_ her conscience would will her to stay. But as she shuffled into her jeans, she knew her old habit of running away was in overdrive, and nothing could stop her from leaving.

A soft sigh caused Emma to pause and she slowly looked over her shoulder at the woman who'd fallen asleep in the bed behind her. A sad smile fell on her face as she took in the sight before her, even asleep this woman was like a sculpted piece of art; but that didn't nor could it change the facts, she _had_ to go. This thought alone made her hurry, before quietly making her way out of the bedroom.

As a Bounty Hunter she rarely had thing mapped out. Her job required her to have a certain recklessness about her, especially when it came to her personal life. She scoffed at the thought, she had no personal life, _not really_. Having to up and leave in order to find people meant that she rarely spent long anywhere, she had no time to make friends or real connections.

It was easier that way anyway, friends meant emotional ties and in her field of work it would be an unnecessary distraction. Which was why she always tried to remain detached from the people she met along the way, let alone those she sought after. Another reason why _this_ was a huge mistake and could potentially complicate everything.

No, scratch that, it was_ already_ past the point of being complicated.

It was a _mess_.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Emma exhaled sharply even down here the lingering perfume of the brunette she'd left behind upstairs was everywhere. She new for a fact she'd never be able to buy anything apple scented again, _hell_, she'd never be able to look at dark eyes or hair without the same gut wrenching emotion of loss taking over.

No matter how many times she told herself over and _over _again that this _had t_o be done, Emma knew that she would bitterly regret it. She'd always relied on her instincts , and right now even they seemed off key. Nothing made sense anymore, and it frightened her. This had only meant to be another job, nothing more. But it had turned into something not even she could comprehend.

It was another reason she had to run, to keep reminding herself that whatever this was it wasn't real. Not for the likes of people like her. She lived alone; growing up in the foster system had hardened her. Whatever hope she'd previously felt, she wouldn't let herself be swallowed in by the lie.

People, even the ones you cared about, _always _let you down in the end.

Or that's what she kept telling herself anyway. So it was best to disappoint them first, before they could even think of hurting her.

Clenching her jaw, Emma knew she had to stop over thinking all of this. It was a job and nothing more, and the more she detached herself from the situation the easier it would be. So, with that in mind, she strode towards the front door without so much as a second glance behind her.

For once the cold air of Maine was welcomed. She revelled in the Autumn chill as it hit her skin, a stark contrast from the warmth inside. The sun was already beginning to rise she noted, which meant she'd already spent to much time debating wether or not to do this. Those blissful moments she'd actually let herself believe in the lie she'd created, curled up next to the woman she was doomed to betray.

The very thought made her grimace. She knew what she'd done was wrong, considering the inevitable outcome of even being here. But the past few weeks she'd spent in Storybrooke had probably been the best of her life. It was why it'd been so easy to pretend that her arrival was as innocent as she made out. When in reality it was the complete opposite.

She was a massive fucking hypocrite, and what hurt the most was that rather than do something other than this act of betrayal, Emma knew she was to weak to admit her own feelings. Her pride was to important and now she was practically tarnishing the one good thing she'd come across in her life.

Pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket, Emma tried her best not to think about anything as she dialled. This phone call would seal the fate of the woman she'd unwillingly fell for. But it would also seal her own, and she knew when it was all over and done with, she'd never forgive herself.

She'd known from the moment she'd first set eyes on Regina Mills, that the formidable brunette would be her undoing.

And that was why she had to do this.

.

.

"Hello?.."

.

.

"Yeah... I've found her"

.

.


End file.
